


Famous In This Town

by screamssetonfire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Random Cuteness, Romance, general nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamssetonfire/pseuds/screamssetonfire
Summary: Random cute story set in the Irish countryside





	Famous In This Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid little blurb I did up a month or so back.
> 
> I got the first paragraph & the first 6 words of the second from one of my writing prompt books. 
> 
> It sort of took on a vaguely Michael nature & I kinda hate it. It’s cute, but I feel like it needs more. I don’t know. I feel like I left it hanging at the end. Whatever. Maybe I’ll revisit it at a later point.

Her husband used to be famous. Being married to the man who for a few weeks was on the front page of page of every newspaper, and who then suddenly disappeared, made her famous, too, at least in this town.

There were rumors, of course, about why he’d suddenly gone off the grid and out of the limelight. Everything from murder to running off to Rio with an ex-girlfriend. But none of that was true.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her to ward off the chilly air of early autumn in the North Atlantic. She stared out at the ocean, loving the view that she had from her balcony. She closed her eyes, remembering when they’d first found this house.

They’d been wandering around the countryside while on the last day of their honeymoon and stumbled upon it, hidden almost completely by vines and trees. It was a beautiful old two-story cottage, a rarity, as she’d later found out, on the cliffs of Scotland. She had begged him to go inside, to see if the beauty of the outside carried inside. After finally convincing him, they’d spent hours looking around the old house. By the time they left, she was completely in love with the house.

They left the next day, but the small hidden cottage on the cliff was never far from her mind.

He’d surprised her on their first anniversary by flying them back to Scotland, back to the cottage, now fully restored, and told her it was her’s now and that he’d spent the last year finding the best people to make sure the house was restored to it’s full glory.

It was also the night he’d told her his plan.

He explained how he was tired of all the glitz and glamour. He’d sold the house in LA, leaving behind all his fame. This was home now. Just them and their little cottage on the cliff. All for her.

They had enough money to live comfortably forever. And they had.

She sighed and opened her eyes, shivering as another gust blew in from the Northern Atlantic.

She missed him. Missed his warmth.

She leaned her hip against the railing, mesmerized by the waves crashing into the cliffs below. She got lost in her own thoughts, drowning out the world around her, losing track of time.

She started at the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around her.

“Babe, you’re freezing. How long have you been out here?” He asked, pulling her tighter against him.

She glanced around, realizing it was dark now.

“Hours, I think.” She replied, rubbing the backs of his hands. “It was still daylight when I came out here.” She turned to face him, stretching that little bit to give him a kiss. “I missed you.” She mumbled, the words getting lost in his mouth as he deepened the kiss, one of his hands coming up to tangle in her hair, holding her fast to him.

After a moment, he pulled back, a bit breathless.

“I missed you too, even if I was only gone a few hours to go into town. Why don’t you come inside and see what I got.” He took her hand, leading her inside and downstairs, stopping at the bottom of the stairs to cover her eyes. He led her into the kitchen, stopping just short of the table. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

“Okay…” He pulled his hands from in front of her eyes, once again wrapping his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

The small table had been set for the two of them, a single rose in a small vase flanked by two taper candles in the center. The plates were piled with spaghetti, the only thing he knew how to make without ruining it. She turned back to him, kissing him again.

“I thought you’d forgotten.”

“Forget the day you stole me away from the world? Never.”


End file.
